Till' I Forget About You
|} '''Till' I Forget About You - '''эта песня была выпущена 11 октября 2010. Существует еще (Til I Forget About You Cash Cash Remix) И (Til I Forget About You Halatrax Remix).Также это их первый трек из альбома BTR. Видео/Прослушать Клип был снят в серии Вперёд - домой, когда БТР выступали на концерте на фестивале RoctoberFest. Также был выпущен официальный клип, где парни приежают в "слишком" светский загородный клуб, но в руках Карлоса оказывается волшебная камера, которая превращает все и всех в лучших тусовщиков. thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxGet a call on a random afternoon I pick it up and I see that it’s you like my heart you were breaking the news You say it’s over, it’s over, it’s over Headin' out, 'cause I’m outta my mind All my friends are gonna see me tonight Staying here, till the sun starts to rise And I'm, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna Dance hard, laugh more Turn the music up now Party like a rockstar Can I get a what now? I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Jump up, fall down Gotta play it loud now. Don’t care, my head’s Spinning all around now. I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Till I forget about you. Dance hard, laugh more Turn the music up now Party like a rockstar Can I get a what now? I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Jump up, fall down Gotta play it loud now. Don’t care, my head’s Spinning all around now. I swear I’ll do Anything that I have to Til' I forget about you. Til' I forget about you. Перевод В один из дней мой зазвонил телефон. Я поднимаю трубку и понимаю, что это ты. Ты разрываешь этой новостью мое сердце, когда говоришь, что Все кончено, кончено, кончено. Выезжаю, и тебя больше нет в моих мыслях. Сегодня я встречусь со своими друзьями. Мы будем здесь до восхода солнца, И я буду, буду, буду... Зажигать и смеяться от души - сделайте музыку громче! Веселиться, как рок-звезда! Могу я, наконец, оторваться? Клянусь, я сделаю все, что поможет мне Забыть о... Прыгаю, падаю - прибавьте громкости! Мне плевать, голова идёт кругом. Клянусь, я сделаю все, что должен... Пока не забуду о тебе! Пока не забуду о тебе! А ты думала, я буду здесь совсем один Ждать, пока ты не постучишь в мою дверь? После того, как ты ушла, я не сижу у телефона, Я двигаюсь, двигаюсь, двигаюсь. Я нашёл место, в котором могу полностью расслабиться И задвинуть воспоминания о тебе куда подальше. Смотри, я в порядке, мне никто не нужен, Потому что я, я буду, буду, буду... Зажигать и смеяться от души - сделайте музыку громче! Веселиться, как рок-звезда! Могу я, наконец, оторваться? Клянусь, я сделаю все, что поможет мне Забыть о... Прыгаю, падаю - прибавьте громкости! Мне плевать, голова идёт кругом. Клянусь, я сделаю все, что должен... Пока не забуду о тебе! Просаживаю деньги, будто ты ничего не значишь, Схожу с ума, и даже не думай, Что я потерял голову! Это всё, что я могу делать, Пока не забуду о тебе... Зажигаю и смеюсь от души - сделайте музыку громче! Веселюсь, как рок-звезда! Могу я, наконец, оторваться? Клянусь, я сделаю все, что поможет мне Забыть о... Прыгаю, падаю - прибавьте громкости! Мне плевать, голова идёт кругом! Клянусь, я сделаю все, что должен... Пока не забуду о тебе! (тебе) Пока не забуду о тебе Пока не забуду о тебе Пока не забуду о тебе Категория:Песни